Sweet Dreams
by BlackRabbit0
Summary: A nightmare plagued Ib in the middle of the night during her stay at Garry's apartment. It wasn't the maze itself that bothered her, but the person in it.


_Having fun? _

_No, clearly this wasn't fun. She wanted out. She was cold, hungry and completely terrified. However if she displayed any signs of weakness to the beasts of the gallery, she knew she'd be as good as gone. Keeping a rational mind was the best way to survive in what she could describe a nightmare she had stupidly walked into. All the child wanted to do was go home to her mother's warm meals and her father's reassuring pats. She discarded that note from earlier and continued through the Hellish maze._

_Her little red Mary-Janes came to a stop in front of shadowy lump in front of her. Her wide crimson eyes stared blankly at the object until she finally came to realize it was a person. She nervously approached him, her petite hands reaching to touch his shoulders. The sound of his tired breathing managed to calm her down, telling her that he was definitely human. Her gentle fingers touched him and… _

"_Having fun?" The man whispered. His grip on her wrist was like a fleshy handcuff, but that wasn't the thing that scared her. No, what terrified her was his face. _

_Tears formed at the edge of her eyes as she made futile attempts to break free. Ib desperately tried to look away from the demonic face. She screamed desperately, her shrill voice echoing down the halls. She had attracted the formerly beautiful ladies in red. She could hear their frames dragging as they slowly came closer and closer. One had managed to knock off Ib's shoe, but she didn't care._

"_Ib, look at me." _

_Ib could hear him smirk. All that did was make her thrash about, her wrist burning from 'Garry's' tight grasp. _

_She continued to struggle wildly, thrashing her little feet against the red carpet to only slip closer and closer to him. Her eyes opened and they accidentally met with the horrible truth. This man was not Garry. She stopped, frozen and trembling. Her skin paled as she took in the sight of the mangled man's face. His beautiful eyes were not there, only pitch-black sockets remained. That gentle smile was now a twisted – if not sadistic – grin. She watched as red fluid spilled from his sockets and drip onto his green shirt. She noticed something small and black as the blood splashed quietly and dripped down to the floor. A bloody black rose.  
_

"_Just tell me if you're having fun." His voice wasn't the smooth, reassuring tone she grew fond of. It was almost raspy like a monster. _

_The nine-year old cried and broke into sobs. "Garry!" _

"Ib! Ib!"

The brunette tossed and turned violently, ruining the covers and flattening the pillows underneath her. She was whimpering and shaking as she thrashed about. "Garry!"

Her eyes shot open, her little figure heaving as she tried to recollect her breath. Where was she again? She tried to make herself remember as her eyes darted down the dark room. It smelled a smidge like cigarettes. That's right, her parents decided to go on a couple's cruise and couldn't take Ib with them. She remembered Garry's sweet offer of letting her sleep over and taking her to school during the time they were gone and eagerly taking it before her parents could say anything. She even remembered purposely pleading with her eyes and getting her parents to cave.

Slowly, she looked at Garry, his brows furrowed into concern. He was kneeling by the bed, his hand firmly on her back. "Ib, are you alright? I could hear you screaming from the living room."

She felt relief in her chest as soon as she heard his gentle voice. Her lips pressed tightly together as she tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want to seem like a little kid in his eyes. She remembered how she overheard Garry telling her parents what a tough kid she was during a family party. Ib didn't want that to change. However, her body moved completely on its own and she wrapped her little arms around his neck and broke into sobs.

"Ib…?"

She hiccupped, her face becoming a rosy red. "I had a nightmare…!" She sobbed into his somewhat bare shoulder. "That place! I was alone in there! I didn't even see you!" She began to cry even harder. "I only saw monsters and a fake you!" That lonely feeling panged in her stomach again and her heart began to ache as the image of the fake Garry's face continued to reappear in her little head.

Garry carried her up and sat on the edge of her bed, gently stroking her head with one hand, leaving the other wrapped around her fragile body. He understood what the nightmare was about it. To be honest, he's had nightmares about that garish hell himself. He was about to swear off art galleries altogether because of it.

His mind grew filled with curiosity. Ib had managed to stay strong during their so-called adventure through that maze, barely wavering. He even admits to being scared out of his mind, but who knows? After all, Ib said she saw bunnies in that room of disturbing dolls. The thoughts of their blue smiling faces and red eyes made him shudder. Ib's spirit at that time must've been badly battered the deeper they moved into the maze. He shushed her quietly as an attempt to comfort her. "It's alright, Ib. It was just a dream. I'm here now, so cheer up."

Slowly, she loosened her grip on his neck and looked at him. She had managed to compose herself, but her eyes had become bloodshot and her cheeks were stained with tears. She looked at him, a pathetic feeling sinking in her stomach. She had let him seen her cry, not something she wanted.

"C'mon, smile." Garry grinned. "I don't want your cute face getting stuck like that."

She didn't respond. Instead, she looked down, her bangs hiding her face.

Garry's lips grew into a frowning pout. "Ib, if you don't smile, I'll cry too."

Almost immediately, she perked up and stared at his face, his lower lip quivering. Slowly her hands reached out and touched his face, making sure it was really him. The man's face quickly turned pink as soon as he felt her little fingers on his cheeks. Ib giggled a bit with a rosy blush, making his heart skip a beat and feeding life to his smile.

"If it helps, Ib… I'll sleep with you tonight, alright? Just don't tell anyone."

Her eyes lit up and she nodded, back to her cheerful self. Gary set her off his lap and next to him, giving her a light pat on the head. She felt her eyes grow heavy and slowly blinked off to dreamland, her last sight being her purple-haired friend. Her heart settled down comfortably and resumed its calm pace, leaving her with a gentle smile.

Garry lied down next to her and pulled the covers closer, making sure Ib was warm and comfortable. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her peaceful face. She was peacefully asleep and more importantly, her cute smile was back. His lips curled into a gentle smile. Thoughts brewed in his mind about how cute Ib was and how he wanted to protect her just like this. Normally by now, he'd slap himself silly, but for now…

He whispered. "Ib…"

He'll let it slide.

He left her a light kiss on the forehead and lied back down, lazily wrapping his arm over her little body. "Sweet dreams, Ib." He let out a small laugh. "I love you."

**Okay so this was my first Garry x Ib fanfic don't kill me OAO Garry's the only lolicon I actually like LOL Anyways, that bit about the bunnies... I was refering to how in the game, Ib finds a book in that bunny room where it said you'll hallucinate and not realize it. I figured out that Mary and Garry weren't hallucinating after reaching the happy ending o3o **


End file.
